Kirby, Pikachu, and the Cardboard Box
by tikitikirevenge
Summary: Kirby and Pikachu are great friends, albeit with dangerously lucid imaginations. Join them on their adventures around a… well… cardboard box. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**_Kirby, Pikachu, and the Cardboard Box_**

**Disclaimer:** If, for some reason, you thought that I owned Super Smash Brothers, Kirby, Pikachu, or a Cardboard Box, then I feel obliged to inform you that no, I do not.

This story is strictly intended to raise a few smiles. If you notice a lack of gore, romance, or anything in between, that's because there is none. (Oh, really?)

* * *

"And now," bellowed Master Hand through the megaphone, "Kirby versus Bowser!"

Bowser landed onto the stage, and walked across it, snarling relaxedly.

"Not… confident…" said Kirby, slowly backing away.

Master Hand, in case you don't know, was just some giant, disembodied floating hand, who was the man (well, hand) behind a fighting tournament comprised of **the biggest names in the universe**. The "Final Destination" portal, which Kirby and Bowser now fought on, was not nearly as big as it seemed from outside.

"Nowhere to run!" said Kirby, thinking out loud. He knew he mustn't panic. If he did-

"GROWL!" growled Bowser, shocking Kirby badly.

Kirby immediately resorted to Emergency Plan A.

"Please don't kill me," he said as politely as possible.

Bowser advanced, coming even closer.

Kirby immediately resorted to Emergency Plan B.

"Please don't kill me," he said as politely as possible, while making pitiful little puppy-dog-esque eyes.

Bowser snarled and advanced, coming even closer.

Kirby immediately resorted to Emergency Plan C.

"Please don't kill me," he said as politely as possible, while making pitiful little puppy-dog-esque eyes with tears dripping from them.

Bowser hesitated, then continued to advance.

Kirby immediately resorted to Emergency Plan D.

"Please don't kill me, or I shall be **very sad**," he said, while doing all of the above.

Bowser shrugged and raised his clawed paw for the killing blow!

Kirby immediately resorted to Emergency Plan E.

He ate Bowser.

"Well, it's settled!" shouted Master Hand. "This match's winner is… Bowser!"

"WHAT?" said everyone in the audience.

Master Hand looked down at his reference sheet. "Wait… Bowser is the spiky one… oh, sorry, this match's winner is… Jigglypuff!"

"WHAT?" said Kirby. "Just because I'm pink-"

"Oh, you're the Dreamlander," said Master Hand. "This match's winner is… Meta Knight!"

"Would it hurt to look at my nametag?" said Kirby, pointing to the gigantic piece of plastic nailed to his back.

"Oh," said Master Hand. "Congratulations, Kirby! And please let Bowser out."

"Woo! I won!" yelled Kirby, jumping for joy.

* * *

And so it came to pass that Kirby won the friendly match, and also ate Bowser in the process. However, this tale is somewhat irrelevant to our story, so we shall henceforth ignore it.

* * *

Later, once everyone had forgotten the entire event the way that people do when it comes to all great sporting events (and by that I mean about four minutes later), Pikachu approached Kirby.

"Oh, hi, there," said Kirby amiably.

"Pika ka chu," said Pikachu. ("_Hi, Kirby."_)

"What'cha doing here?" said Kirby.

"Just wanted to congratulate you," said Pikachu.

"On what?" said Kirby.

"Winning the fight," said Pikachu.

"Fight…?" said Kirby.

"The one you were in four minutes ago," said Pikachu.

"Oh," said Kirby. "Yeah… I vaguely remember that… I won?"

"Yes," said Pikachu.

"Aw, shucks," said Kirby, "that's really nice of you."

Pikachu nodded. "I'm glad you ate Bowser."

"Why?" said Kirby. "Did you _want_ him dead or something?"

"Noo," said Pikachu slowly.

"Meh," said Kirby, "let's play something!"

"Like what?" said Pikachu.

Kirby thought about that.

Pikachu waited patiently.

Kirby thought.

Pikachu waited patiently.

Kirby thought.

Pikachu waited patiently.

Kirby thought.

Pikachu fell asleep. Later, he woke up, feeling rather refreshed.

Kirby thought.

"Hey," he said, "I have an idea!"

"What's that?" said Pikachu.

"Notice that big cardboard box over there?" said Kirby.

"Yes," said Pikachu.

"Let's play _inside_ the box!"

"Sounds like fun!" said Pikachu.

(This is what is known as a 'fluffy' story. In other words, there is absolutely no tension or drama in the plot, and everything is, all in all, rather boring.)

Kirby and Pikachu hopped into the cardboard box.

"Whee!" exclaimed Kirby gleefully. "We're in a magical food machine!"

"No!" said Pikachu. "A spaceship! We're in a spaceship!"

"Compromise! We're in a spaceship in search of a… uh… food planet!"

"Yay!"

Kirby and Pikachu rocked from side to side inside the cardboard box.

"Hey," said Bowser, entering the room. "What're you two doing?"

"Oh, no!" shouted Kirby. "It's an evil space monster!"

"What do we do?" said Pikachu.

Kirby ate Bowser.

"Yay!" Pikachu and Kirby yelled together.

* * *

_Note_: I'd appreciate feedback of any kind, so, please, spend ten seconds leaving a review. Also:

**Hoogi. Brickfilms. Com/Forum**

Thus ends the chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kirby, Pikachu, and the Cardboard Box**_

**Disclaimer:** If, for some reason, you thought that I owned Super Smash Brothers, Kirby, Pikachu, or a Cardboard Box, then I feel obliged to inform you that no, I do not.

This story is strictly intended to raise a few smiles. If you notice a lack of gore, romance, or anything in between, that's because there is none. (Oh, really?)

* * *

_Last time, on Kirby, Pikachu, and the Cardboard Box:_  
Kirby and Pikachu found a Cardboard Box.

* * *

_Now…_

"It's really great to have friends to play with!" exclaimed Kirby happily.

"Yeah!" said Pikachu. "Friends are good!"

"And this cardboard box is serving as a useful conduit to the lucidity of our innocent and vibrant imaginations in order to synchronise our shared delusions to a reasonable extent!" exclaimed Kirby gleefully.

"Uh… what?" said Pikachu.

"I'm… not sure…" said Kirby, who honestly had no idea what that had meant.

"Oh, well," said Pikachu, "are we still in space?"

"Think so," said Kirby.

"Let's go somewhere exciting!" said Pikachu.

Kirby frowned. "Kay… how about… Planet of the Cheeses?"

Everyone gasped.

"Cheese is weird," said Pikachu. "Sugar is nice, tho-"

"Then," Kirby said, "we go to – Candy Planet!"

"Whee!" said Pikachu. "Off we go!"

Kirby gripped the sides of the cardboard box and started to rock it.

"We're off!" said Pikachu. "Through space! Look at the stars go by!"

Kirby and Pikachu giggled.

"Look out!" said Kirby, rocking the box violently, "asteroids!"

They both went flying side to side, until the box tipped over and they fell out.

This was followed by a long, concerned silence.

Finally, Kirby raised his hands, and said, "We've crashed!"

"Yay!" they said together.

Working together, they pushed the box back upright, and hopped back in.

"Off we go!" declared Pikachu.

At this point, Link entered the room. "What are you two doing?" he asked.

"SPACE MONSTER!" cried Kirby and Pikachu, their eyes wide as they stared at the newcomer.

"Zap it!" cried Kirby.

Pikachu responded with a jolt of electricity that sent the monster flying off into the far reaches of space, screaming.

"Good work!" said Kirby. "We get ten points!"

"There are points?" said Pikachu.

* * *

"My face," moaned Link, covered in blood, stumbling into Zelda's room.

Zelda, who had been busy making a little shrine to Donkey Kong, looked up. "Ganondorf get you again?" she said.

"No," said Link, "it was Pikachu."

"What did you do to him?" Zelda said dryly. "And why are you in my room?"

"I didn't _do_ anything," said Link. "I just walked in, and he attacked me. Those two have been acting really weirdly, all of a sudden."

"Don't be silly," said Zelda. "You still haven't said why you're in my room…"

"Don't you heal people now and then?" said Link.

"Now and then," said Zelda.

"Stop playing with me and fix me up," said Link angrily.

Zelda smiled sweetly. "Aw… widdle Wink need a doctor?"

"I… is that a shrine to _Donkey Kong_?"

"Uh," said Zelda, her face flushing. "Actually… no… because… maybe… uh… love… stuff… you know…"

Running out of words to say, Zelda pulled out her trusty dagger and stabbed Link.

"Hey!" said Link, dying.

Zelda stopped for a moment to contemplate the significance of the body on the floor of her room.

"Meh," she said, pulling out some candles, "I'll resurrect him after dinner."

* * *

"We're here!" cried Kirby.

"Candy Planet, Kirby!" said Pikachu, "Candy Planet!"

And this part of the tale ends with that cliff-hanger.

_Note_: Please review and read (ROFL! THAT WAZ THE FUNNEHZ!).  
**Hoogi. Brickfilms. Com/Forum**  
Thus ends the chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Kirby, Pikachu, and the Cardboard Box_**

**Disclaimer:** If, for some reason, you thought that I owned Super Smash Brothers, Kirby, Pikachu, or a Cardboard Box, then I feel obliged to inform you that no, I do not.

This story is strictly intended to raise a few smiles. If you notice a lack of gore, romance, or anything in between, that's because there is none. (Oh, really?)

* * *

_Last time, on Kirby, Pikachu, and the Cardboard Box:_  
Kirby and Pikachu found a Cardboard Box. They had fun.

* * *

_Now…_

"We're on Candy Planet!" whooped Kirby and Pikachu together, hugging each other.

"I always knew we'd make it," said Kirby.

"There was danger?" said Pikachu.

"Nasty asteroids, right?" said Kirby.

"Oh… that," said Pikachu, nodding.

"Yay!" they said, doing a little victory dance together. As friends.

"Let's go explore!" said Pikachu.

"But where?" said Kirby.

"How about…" Pikachu frowned. "…the Caverns of Sugar!"

"Sounds like fun," said Kirby.

"Let's use the Box Car!" said Pikachu, pointing to the box.

"Wow, it's a car now!" said Kirby.

"Yes," said Pikachu.

"Yes," said Kirby.

They sat in silence for a moment, not particularly doing anything.

"Uh, whee…" said Pikachu.

* * *

In the world outside of the cardboard box, it was now dinner. If you prefer, we could call it tea, or the evening meal or (if you're feeling rebellious), supper. The point, however, is moot.

The Smashers were, for the most part, seated around the table in the dining hall, eating.

"Mmm, this food is wonderful," said Yoshi.

"In-a-deed, it is," agreed Mario. "Say, where-a has Bowser gone?"

"I don't know," said Ganondorf from across the table, frowning. "Say, where's Link?"

"I don't know," said Zelda quickly in an unnaturally shrill voice. "Why are you asking me? I didn't kill him. I certainly didn't. Stop asking me questions."

The others exchanged confused looks.

"Someone should go look for Bowser?" said Zelda, meekly, trying to change the subject of the conversation.

* * *

Master Hand floated down to Crazy Hand's padded cell.

"Hello, brother," said Crazy Hand from behind his barred doors. "Do you bring me- treats- of- Scottishness?"

"Crazy," sighed Master Hand, "have you escaped from your cell today?"

"Only in the morning," said Crazy Hand in his weird, tight voice. "And all I did was to stalk Donkey Kong. I even fixed the wall to my cell afterwards. I am a good hand."

"Sure, sure," said Master Hand. "Crazy, why can't you be… _normal_?"

"Because I am Crazy – Crazy Hand!"

Master Hand didn't laugh.

Silence.

"Well, anyway, I just wanted to check that you didn't do anything to Bowser," said Master Hand, "he's disappeared."

"All I know is that I know nothing," said Crazy Hand. "I also know how to cook a kangaroo-and-Chinese-cabbage pie. Would you like to know?"

Master Hand sighed in annoyance and left.

* * *

"How did our spaceship turn into a car?" said Kirby.

"Magic," said Pikachu.

"Spaceship magic?" said Kirby.

"Spaceship magic," agreed Pikachu.

Ganondorf came into the room. "Hey, there, Kirby, Pikachu," he said, "have either of you seen Bowser?"

"Is that an _alien_?" whispered Kirby to Pikachu.

"I think so," said Pikachu, turning around and raising his tail, skunk-style.

"So, have you seen him?" said Ganondorf.

"What do we do?" whispered Pikachu.

"You could zap him," suggested Kirby.

"But what if he's a friendly alien?" said Pikachu.

Kirby turned to Ganondorf and said, in a loud and clear voice, "Excuse me, mister alien, are you friendly?"

"What?" said Ganondorf. "I'm not an alien!"

"He's in denial," said Kirby.

"I heard that!" said Ganondorf.

"You _are_ an alien," insisted Kirby.

"Okay…" said Ganondorf. "Right, then… uh, yes, I'm an alien. Have you seen… alien Bowser?"

"I don't like this," whispered Pikachu. "He seems too good to be true. Did he say he was friendly?"

"No," said Kirby anxiously. He looked at Ganondorf. "Mister alien, _are_ you a friendly alien?"

"I don't know…" said Ganondorf, looking about, as if hoping to find a solution embedded in the walls.

"Did he just say 'no'?" said Pikachu, frightened.

"We'd better kill it just to be safe," said Kirby.

"What?" said Ganondorf. "No, I was just going! Just… going…" He backed away slowly for a few seconds then turned and fled.

Kirby and Pikachu looked at each other blankly.

"Yay!" said Kirby, throwing his hands up in victory. "We survived the alien attack!"

"Yeah!" said Pikachu. "We make a great team!"

And, indeed, they did.

* * *

_Note_: Just so I can get an idea of what I'm doing right and wrong (and who reads my stories), please leave a review. Oh, and please visit our forums:

**Hoogi. Brickfilms. Com/Forum**

The chapter is over – but the story is not.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Kirby, Pikachu, and the Cardboard Box**  
_  
**Disclaimer:** If, for some reason, you thought that I owned Super Smash Brothers, Kirby, Pikachu, or a Cardboard Box, then I feel obliged to inform you that no, I do not.

This story is strictly intended to raise a few smiles. If you notice a lack of gore, romance, or anything in between, that's because there is none. (Oh, really?)

* * *

_Last time, on Kirby, Pikachu, and the Cardboard Box:_  
Kirby and Pikachu found a Cardboard Box. They had fun. And they enjoyed having fun, really they did.

* * *

_Now…_

In the outside world, it was getting quite dark. Of course, this was hardly troublesome, as Master Hand had installed those electric lights for a reason.

The problem was, Kirby and Pikachu weren't about to leave the cardboard box just to turn on some _light switches_.

Instead, they huddled together, reasonably scared, but quite unprepared to admit it.

"Pikachu, are you scared?" said Kirby, as they hid under the box.

"'Course not," whimpered Pikachu.

"Oh. Well, I'm not," said Kirby, covering his eyes so he wouldn't see anything.

"Yep," said Pikachu. "Definitely not scary."

For a moment, silence.

Pikachu said, "Kirby, are there aliens on Candy Planet that _eat_ people?"

"I hope not," said Kirby.

"What if there are?" said Pikachu.

"Then maybe they'll eat _us_," said Kirby.

They both squealed. They would have dived under the covers, but there were no covers, as they were in a box.

"The spaceship will protect us from the monsters," said Pikachu resolutely.

"I hope so," said Kirby.

"What if it doesn't?" said Pikachu.

"Then maybe they'll _eat_ us," said Kirby.

"That'd be bad," said Pikachu.

"Yeah," said Kirby. "It would."

* * *

"I'm worried about those two little people," said Ganondorf. "You know, Pikachu and Kirby. They seem to have been acting weird today, after the end of that match." 

"That's true," said Zelda. "But it's probably harmless."

"Zelda, they were going to _kill_ me," said Ganondorf, looking pained. "The least you could do is show me a little bit of consideration! I'm just concerned!"

"I would show you consideration," said Zelda, "except that we're mortal enemies, and… why are you in my room, anyway?"

Ganondorf considered.

"I have no idea," he said. He then threw a fireball at Zelda, and then ran out of the room, cackling evilly.

"I _hate_ it when that happens," sighed Zelda.

* * *

_Note_: Just so I can get an idea of what I'm doing right and wrong (and who reads my stories), please leave a review. Oh, and please visit our forums:  
**Hoogi. Brickfilms. Com/Forum**  
The chapter is short, because my imagination is too. Better stuffs shall follow.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

_**Kirby, Pikachu, and the Cardboard Box**  
_  
**Disclaimer:** If, for some reason, you thought that I owned Super Smash Brothers, Kirby, Pikachu, or a Cardboard Box, then I feel obliged to inform you that no, I do not.

This story is strictly intended to raise a few smiles. If you notice a lack of gore, romance, or anything in between, that's because there is none. (Oh, really?)

* * *

_Last time, on Kirby, Pikachu, and the Cardboard Box:_   
Kirby and Pikachu found a Cardboard Box. They had fun. And they enjoyed having fun, really they did. Then they slept together through the night.

* * *

_Now…_

The sun rose. And everyone woke up.

Oops, that's ugly. Let me try again:

Slowly, gradually, clear dawn light began to beam down from the heavens into the Smash Mansion, glowing gold and lightening even the deepest of shadowy recesses, illuminating the serene, everyday beauty of the most ordinary of objects. And everyone woke up.

Kirby and Pikachu were still huddled under the box.

Pikachu opened an eye and noticed that, even under the box, everything was slightly brighter now.

"Psst! Kirby," he whispered.

"Mmm…?" mumbled Kirby, who was lying face-down on the ground.

"It's daytime," whispered Pikachu.

"Really?" said Kirby. He slowly stood up, looked around, blinking, and then yawned. As he yawned, the box rose up about a metre into the air, hovered, and then fell back down on top of them.

"Watch the yawns," said Pikachu.

"Hey, it's morning!" said Kirby, looking around. "We survived!" He was visible ecstatic now.

"I noticed that already," said Pikachu helpfully.

"That's because you woke up before me," said Kirby. He inhaled deeply. "Ah… sweet, fresh air…"

"Now what do we do?" said Pikachu.

"We continue our trek into the caves of candy planet," replied Kirby.

"Oh, of course!" said Pikachu.

Together, they upturned the box so that it was upright again. They both hopped inside.

"So what is our magic spaceship turning into now?" said Kirby.

"Well, if we're going into caves… hmm… how about a mine car?" suggested Pikachu.

"Excellent idea, Pikachu!" said Kirby, nodding. He raised an arm and proclaimed, "We are now in our magical boxy mine car! Let's go!"

They sat in the box for a moment.

"Whee!" said Pikachu.

"Oh, right," said Kirby. "Whee!"

They both waved their arms around in the air, as their box rolled along a track which seemed more suited for a fun park than a mine shaft.

"Look out!" said Kirby, "that's a huge dip!"

They both gripped on to the edges of the box.

"Aah!" squeaked Pikachu, "I'm going to fall out!"

"I'll save you!" said Kirby, grabbing one of Pikachu's arms, and holding on tight.

They held on like their lives depended on it.

"Oh no! It's a loop-the-loop!" squealed Kirby, closing his eyes.

"_Help_!" screamed Pikachu, closing his eyes and gripping even tighter.

* * *

At the breakfast table, various other Smashers were, as one might expect, eating breakfast, and chatting a bit.

"Mmm… breakfast," said Yoshi, guzzling down a bowlful of _Yoshi Fruit Polyehdrons_.

"So true, Yoshi," said Marth. "Very profound, if I say so myself. Isn't that right, Zelda?"

"Mm-hmm," said Zelda, who was staring vacantly at a box of _Donkey Kong Cocoa Bloks_, not eating anything. "That's a good idea."

"You know," said Luigi, "I-a read that breakfast really is the most-a important meal of your day."

Nobody responded.

"I-a hate you all…" muttered Luigi under his breath.

"Weird feeling in head…" muttered Link, "can't remember… last night…"

"Zelda said you had accidentally suddenly died," said Ness. "I helped bring you back to life."

"Thanks… I guess…" said Link. "Hey, has anyone seen Kirby or Pikachu?"

"Funny," said Mario. "I think they were in the lounge room last-a night… I'll go check."

"Okay, thanks," said Link, as Mario stood and left.

* * *

Pikachu and Kirby lay in the box, gasping for air.

"That was too close," said Pikachu. "Real exciting, though."

"Yeah," panted Kirby.

Nobody said anything.

"Hey," said Kirby, "I'm hungry. I don't think we've eaten for a while yet."

"Yeah," said Pikachu. "How are we going to get food in we're stuck in the middle of Candy Planet?"

"Food… Candy Planet…" said Kirby. "Hmm… let me think about that…"

"I know!" said Pikachu. "Almost everything on Candy Planet is made of candy… so we just have to wait for something chewable to come, and we can eat it!"

"Great thinking!" said Kirby.

They sat there.

"What if nothing comes?" said Kirby. "Then what do we eat?"

At that moment, Mario came into the room. "There you are-a," he said.

"Aha!" said Pikachu. "I mean… hi…"

"Yes, hi, mister… alien person… candy alien…" said Kirby.

"It's breakfast, you know," said Mario. "You should-a really be eating something."

"Really?" said Kirby and Pikachu.

"Really," said Mario.

Pikachu reached out and grabbed Mario's arm, and zapped him, knocking him out.

"I'll just have a foot or something," said Pikachu. "You eat more than I do."

"'Kay," said Kirby, pulling off a shoe and tossing it to Pikachu, who started nibbling. "Hurry up and eat, then we can go."

With minimal effort, Kirby tossed Mario into his mouth and ate him.

"Let's keep on going down the mine shaft," said Pikachu. "It's going to be less steep here, and I'll eat as we go."

"Okay," said Kirby.

Still sitting in their cardboard box, they continued down.

* * *

_Note_: Just so I can get an idea of what I'm doing right and wrong (and who reads my stories), please leave a review. Oh, and please visit our forums (remove the spaces):  
**Hoogi. Brickfilms. Com/forum**  
The chapter is short, because, uh, Kirby is. Yeah.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

_**Kirby, Pikachu, and the Cardboard Box**  
_  
**Disclaimer:** If, for some reason, you thought that I owned Super Smash Brothers, Kirby, Pikachu, or a Cardboard Box, then I feel obliged to inform you that no, I do not.

This story is strictly intended to raise a few smiles. If you notice a lack of gore, romance, or anything in between, that's because there is none. (Oh, really?)

* * *

_Last time, on Kirby, Pikachu, and the Cardboard Box:_   
Kirby and Pikachu found a Cardboard Box. They had fun. And they enjoyed having fun, really they did. Then they slept together through the night. They had a light breakfast, and that was really fun and fluffy, too.

* * *

_Now…_

"What are we going to find at the bottom of the mine shaft?" said Pikachu, as they sat in the cardboard box.

"Um… gold?" suggested Kirby, leaning back as if they were going down.

"Gold's boring," said Pikachu.

"What would you know about gold?" said Kirby. "Gold isn't boring!"

"What about _Pokemon_ Gold?" said Pikachu in a mock serious voice.

They both giggled hysterically.

"Well," said Pikachu, "we are on _Candy_ Planet right now, so…"

"…so there could be a secret library at the bottom!" finished Kirby.

"I was going to say 'candy'," said Pikachu.

"Hey, that's a good idea!" said Kirby. "We're going down the Candy Mines in Candy Planet to find… candy!"

They both smiled and held on tight as they went down.

* * *

He was floating in midair. There was nothing as far as the eye could see, aside from a texture-less, pink sky above and below.

"Where-a am I?" said Mario, his head turning quickly as he frantically tried to work out where he was (the question was a bit of a giveaway, no?).

"Hey, there," said Bowser.

"Bowser!" said Mario. "We had-a though you had-a disappeared!"

"Yeah, well, I kind of did," said Bowser. "As you may have noticed, we are currently inside Kirby."

"Oh, that's right!" said Mario. "Kirby ate me! Silly Kirby."

Bowser shrugged. "I've been here for twelve hours."

"How-a do you know that?" said Mario.

Bowser pointed to a grandfather clock that was floating above them.

"Master Hand was looking for that all of last month!" said Mario, suddenly remembering. "I remember, he-a killed Mr Game and Watch in his anger!"

"No," said Bowser, arms crossed, "Mr Game and Watch was crushed to death by that dictionary. He killed Wario over that."

"Oh-a, _Wario_," said Mario angrily. "Now _he­_ deserved-a that."

"Couldn't agree more," said Bowser.

Silence.

"So," said Bowser, "now that we're here floating inside this weird nothingness which is apparently Kirby's stomach, we don't have much to do, eh?"

"No," said Mario.

"Let's play Uno!" said Bowser, pointing to a pack of cards floating nearby.

"Why would Kirby eat a Uno deck?" said Mario.

"Why wouldn't he?" said Bowser, annoyed.

* * *

_Note_: Just so I can get an idea of what I'm doing right and wrong (and who reads my stories), please leave a review. Oh, and please visit our forums:  
**hoogi DOT brickfilms DOT com/forum**  
The chapter is short, much like yo momma. (I said it! Ha!)

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

_**Kirby, Pikachu, and the Cardboard Box**_

* * *

_Last time, on Kirby, Pikachu, and the Cardboard Box:_   
Kirby and Pikachu found a Cardboard Box. They had fun. And they enjoyed having fun, really they did. Then they slept together through the night. They had a light breakfast, and that was really fun and fluffy, too. Then together they pretended to sail down a mineshaft into the heart of Candy Planet.

* * *

_Now…_

"Well, here we are!" said Pikachu. "This is the bottom of the mine shaft!"

"Yep, it sure is!" exclaimed Kirby brightly. "This is pretty neat stuff!"

"I know," said Pikachu.

The mine car had led them all the way into a secret underground cavern.

"…remind me what's inside?" said Pikachu.

"Well, we're in Candy Planet, right?" said Kirby.

"Uh-huh," said Pikachu.

"Well, logic entails that in the middle of Candy Planet, we'd find…"

"Candy!" said Pikachu.

"Actually, I was thinking of robots," said Kirby, "but your idea is better."

"'kay," said Pikachu.

"So here we are, in the heart of Candy Planet," declared Kirby, "surrounded by pillars of sugar and lemon drops and all things high in glucose!"

"Yay!" said Pikachu. "Do we get to eat the candy?"

"_Duh_," said Kirby, "that's why we're here, right?"

"Hehe, yeah," laughed Pikachu.

"This is _awesome_," said Kirby.

* * *

The Smashers at the breakfast table had more or less finished eating breakfast. They were now helping to clear up the dishes.

"Well," said Marth, "looks like we've all finished eating breakfast."

"Yes," said Link, "let's all help to clear up the dishes."

"Yes," said Marth, "cleaning up the dishes sounds like great fun."

"You men are all so _dull_," whined Samus, picking up a pile of dishes.

Not missing a beat, Captain Falcon replied from behind her, "I'm a lot less dull up close and personal, Samus baby."

Samus threw the pile of dishes at Captain Falcon without turning around.

Captain Falcon collapsed to the floor, blood seeping from his broken nose.

"Oh, dear," said Samus. "Captain Falcon appears to be mortally wounded. _What a pity_."

"Don't-a be ridiculous," said Luigi, "it's only a broken nose. And arm. And rib. Mario shall-a be able to fix it."

"Hey, where _is_ Mario?" said Link, turning from the door to the kitchen.

"You're right," said Fox, "I haven't seen the little red guy since five minutes ago."

"Didn't he go to look for Kirby and Pikachu?" said Ness, thinking.

"Actually, you're right," said Fox. "Someone should go see what those three are up to."

"I nominate Luigi," said Samus.

"Seconded," said Marth.

"Yeah, Luigi should go," said Falco.

"I don't want to go," said Luigi. "I haven't finished my bowl of-a soggy green things yet!"

"Sucks to be you," shrugged Falco. "This is a democracy."

"No it isn't…" muttered Ness.

"Well, _down with democracy_, then!" cried Luigi, stomping out of the room angrily.

There was an awkward silence in Luigi's wake.

"So…" said Jigglypuff, "can I have his cereal?"

* * *

_Note_: Comments, compliments and complaints are all welcome, so please leave a review. I demand it. And while you're at it, check out our forums:  
**hoogi DOT brickfilms DOT com/forum**  
Yes, the chapter was fairly short, but it was full of sugary goodness.

* * *


End file.
